Siguiendo a Midorikawa
by Kannaby
Summary: Los chicos notan a Midorikawa algo extraño y deciden seguirlo para descubrir que sucedia, pero sin imaginarse lo que en realidad pasaba.


**Hola a todos aquí Crystal con mi primer fic espero les guste...**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.**

**ACLARACION :**

**Megumi es mi OC**

* * *

><p>Estaban Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Terumi y Megumi jugando futbol, Nagumo no estaba con ellos porque se habia ido a atender unos asuntos o eso fue lo que les dijo, todos estaban divirtiendose juntos cuando de pronto alguien llama a Midorikawa al celular.<p>

Midorikawa : A ver...-miro su celular para ver quien lo llamaba pero no reconocio el numero aun asi contesto- Hola...quien habla?

¿? : Soy yo -hablo la otra persona.

Midorikawa : Te dije que no me llamaras al celular -dijo en un tono algo enojado.

¿? : Oye tranquilizate mientras nadie sospeche nada todo estara bien ¿no? -respondio el otro de lo mas tranquilo.

Midorikawa : Esta bien... -se calmo- Espera -miro a los demas- Oigan chicos ya regreso -y entonces se alejo un poco donde los demas no lo pudieran escuchar.

Los chicos detuvieron la practica hasta que su amigo terminara su conversacion en eso empezaron a hablar:

Megumi: Oigan en Midorikawa haber notado algo extraño últimamente?

Hiroto : De que hablas?

Suzuno : No me digas que no te haz dado cuenta?-dijo con su tipico tono frio.

Terumi : Ahora que lo pienso creo que tienen razon.

Hiroto : Porque lo dices?

Terumi : Por lo que paso ayer en la mañana.

FLASHBACK

Los cinco chicos estaban a punto de desayunar en lo que Midorikawa se levanto de la mesa y se fue a hacer una llamada.

Megumi: Oigan y Midorikawa?

Hiroto : Creo que esta haciendo una llamada o algo asi.

Megumi : No creen que ya se tardo?

Suzuno : No te preocupes tanto ademas si no esta aqui al fin podre tener una racion de comida razonable antes de que el se coma todo.

Megumi : Pero... -dijo ella pero no continuo porque Terumi puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo:

Terumi : Tranquila yo ire a buscarlo tu continua desayunando.

Megumi : Gracias Terumi siempre puedo contar contigo -al terminar de decir eso Terumi le dedico una sonrisa la cual ella respondio con otra sonrisa y luego fue a buscar a Midorikawa.

Suzuno: Hum -solto alga Enojado.

Hiroto : Te pasa algo Suzuno?

Suzuno : Nada -dijo y volteo a ver a otra direccion.

Hiroto : Si claro -dijo sin creerle-_celoso-_penso.

Megumi : ... -ella los miro pero no les dijo nada.

Mientras los chicos intentaban desayunar Terumi buscaba a Midorikawa.

Terumi : Donde estara? -caminaba por la casa sin rumbo cuando vio a Midorikawa hablando por telefono- Ahi esta -se acerco a el pero sin querer escucho su conversacion por lo menos lo que el decia.

Midorikawa : Estoy en eso...solo necesito mas tiempo -unos segundos despues de que el otro respondiera- No te preocupes conseguire el dinero lo prometo... -no continuo porque se percato de que Terumi estaba atras suyo lo cual lo puso algo nervioso- Te-te-tengo que colgar adioz -y colgo- Hola Terumi hace mucho estas ahi?

Terumi : No...acabo de llegar.

Midorikawa : Escuchaste algo?

Terumi : No -mintio- Pero con quien hablabas?

Midorikawa : Con nadie importante y a todo esto porque estas aqui? -intentaba cambiar de tema.

Terumi : Bueno vine a buscarte para desayunar.

Midorikawa : Bueno entonces que esperamos vamos -decia todavia un poco nervioso mientras empujaba al otro en direccion contraria al comedor.

Cuesta Midorikawa: Terumi.

Midorikawa: ¿?

Terumi : El comedor esta por alla -señalaba la direccion correcta.

Midorikawa : Ya ya lo sabia va-vamos -tartamudeaba por su nerviosismo.

Terumi : Bueno esta bien -dijo algo exceptico mientras caminaban al comedor.

FIN FLASHBACK

Hiroto : Y no te parecio importante decir eso antes? -regañaba su amigo.

Terumi : Bueno es Midorikawa ya sabes -dijo a lo que todos asintieron.

Hiroto : Pero de todas formas es mas raro de lo normal y oye Megumi tu como te diste cuenta? -todos voltearon a verla.

Megumi : Pues...fue ayer en la tarde.

FLASHBACK

Megumi estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando vio algo que le parecio extraño.

Megumi : Pero que despejado esta el cielo hoy al parecer el sujeto del clima se equivoco de seguro hoy no llueve -siguio caminando un rato mas- ¿Que es eso? -vio a una persona que le parecio conocida- ¡Ese es Midorikawa! -lo miro un poco mejor y se percato de que habia alguien detras de el ocultandose para que no lo vieran- ¿Quien sera ese?

Megumi empezo a acercarse para ver quien era el otro pero se detuvo cuando vio a Midorikawa dandole algo disimuladamente al otro chico.

Megumi : ¿Que es eso?...parece algo como un papel -de pronto comenzo a llover- Ay no ¿pero que? -dejo de ocultarse y empezo a correr a casa- ¡ME MOJO! ¡ME MOJO!

FIN FLASHBACK

Hiroto : Si eso tambien parece muy raro -decia mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta a todo lo que ocurria.

Megumi : Si eso fue lo que yo pense -asintia con la cabeza.

Terumi : ¿Por que no le preguntaste nada despues? -interrogaba.

Megumi : la verdad es que... -con algo de sonrojo por la verguenza- Lo olvide.

Suzuno : COMO OLVIDAS ALGO ASI -preguntaba o mas bien gritaba muy sorprendido.

Megumi: No me grites además Terumi DIJO tampoco nada.

Terumi: Oye mi No hay metas de mi.

Suzuno : Pero si ella tiene razon tu tampoco dijiste nada.

Hiroto : Oigan no peleen por esto ahora lo importante es saber que es lo que pasa con Midorikawa.

Megumi : Si es cierto -apoyaba a Hiroto.

Susuno : Ahh -suspiro- Si y bien que debemos hacer?

Hiroto : Todavia no lo se.

Terumi : Tenemos que pensar en algo y ¿oye Suzuno tu como descubriste lo de Midorikawa? -preguntaba interrogante.

Suzuno : Bueno ayer en la noche fue a verme a mi cuarto y...

FLASHBACK

Midorikawa: Oye Suzuno.

Suzuno : ¿Que? -respondio sin mas.

Midorikawa : ¿Me prestas dinero?

Suzuno: En cortamente -dijo.

Midorikawa: Por favor.

Suzuno : No.

Midorikawa: Por favor.

Suzuno : Que no -ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Midorikawa: Por favor -siguio suplicante.

Midorkawa: Por favor.

Suzuno : ¡QUE NO!-le grito al otro.

Midorikawa : Oye no te enojes -intentaba calmarlo- ...Entonces...

Suzuno : ¿Entonces que? -un poco mas calmado.

Midorikawa : ¿Me prestas el dinero?

Suzuno estaba a punto de sacarlo a patadas de su cuarto pero despues de un largo suspiro se resigno.

Suzuno : Esta bien aqui tienes es todo lo que tengo -le dio una cantidad considerable.

Midorikawa : Gracias Suzuno -se disponia a irse pero se detuvo en la puerta- Oye no le digas esto a nadie.

Suzuno lo miro pero no le dijo nada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Megumi : Aja te dijo que no le dijeras nada a nadie.

Suzuno : ¿Y eso que?-pregunto sin saber a que se referia.

Terumi : Que eso tambien es extraño y tu no dijiste nada tampoco -decia con seguridad.

Suzuno : Ah eso...bueno supongo que es cierto -dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Megumi : ¿Que? no yo me referia a que nos lo dijo a nosotros y se supone que no debia decircelo a nadie -Suzuno y Terumi la miran con un gesto de esta pasando mucho tiempo con endo.

Hiroto : Eso no es lo importante -hablo por fin.

Megumi : A todo esto que clase de llamada esta haciendo Midorikawa -pregunto porque hacia mucho que lo estaban esperando- ¿Ya se tardo no creen?

Hiroto : Miren -apunto en la direccion en la que se suponia estaba Midorikawa.

Terumi : No esta.

Suzuno : Ese idiota se fue y ni siquiera nos aviso.

Megumi : Creo que deberiamos volver a casa ya no quiero seguir jugando.

Hiroto : Si vamos.

Y asi se fueron Hiroto pensando en porque su amigo actuaba extraño,Suzuno buscando la mejor forma de golpear a Midorikawa por haberlos dejado esperando,Terumi intentando relajar un poco a Suzuno y Megumi sintiendo un gran dolor en el estomago llamado hambre, despues de un rato al fin llegaron a su hogar y al entrar adivinen quien estaba alli.

Suzuno : ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS TE HABIAS METIDO?! -le grito a Midorikawa al parecer Terumi no habia hecho un buen trabajo calmandolo.

Midorikawa : Tranquilo, tranquilo es solo tuve que... -no sabia que decir Suzuno lo habia intimidado un poco.

Terumi: ¿Tuviste que? -Pregunte Curioso.

Hiroto : ¿Oye Midorikawa acaso te pasa algo? -pregunto intentando que le dijera de una vez toda la verdad.

Midorikawa : No nada lo que pasa es que...tuve que irme ...MI MAMA -dijo en un tono un poco alto porque al fin se le habia ocurrido algo- ...Mi mama... -todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta que los convenciera- Mi mama me dijo que le fuera a comprar leche...jajaja -se reia nervioso esperando que se lo creyeran.

Terumi: ...

Hiroto: ...

Megumi: ...

Suzuno : ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS CREES QUE SE TRAGA -no termino porque Megumi le tapo la boca con la mano.

Megumi : Asi que era eso -decia fingiendo que se lo habia creido todo- Debiste decirlo antes bueno los chicos y yo nos tenemos que ir -decia mientras se iva y se llevaba a los chicos a rastras con ella.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos :

Suzuno : ¿Por que no me dejaste gritarle? -reclamaba el albino.

Terumi : Yo tampoco entiendo porque le dijiste que le creias cuando se nota a kilometros que esta mintiendo -dijo pero un poco mas calmado en comparacion con Suzuno.

Hiroto : ¿Tienes un plan o algo?

Megumi : Elemental mi querido Hiroto.

Suzuno y Terumi : ¿Un plan? -miraban a Hiroto algo excepticos.

Hiroto : Si creo que si nos trajo aqui de esa forma entonces debe ser que tiene un plan.

Megumi : Es cierto.

Suzuno : ¿Entonces que es lo que tienes?

En eso escuchan el sonido de un telefono y todos empiezan a revisar sus celulares.

Megumi : No es el mio.

Terumi: Nosotros, los de la mía.

Suzuno : El mio tampoco.

Hiroto : Ni tampoco el mio...entonces debe ser el de...

Todos: 'Midorikawa! todo en todo esto se oculta a escuchar las conversaciones de la UB.

Midorikawa : Hola...si muy bien nos vemos alla -miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, pero no le sirvio de mucho porque los chicos lo habian visto.

Megumi : Aqui comienza mi plan.

Terumi : ¿Porque ahora?

Megumi : No escuchaste lo que dijo "nos vemos alla" -dijo imitando la voz de Midorikawa- Significa que va a encontrarse con el sujeto del telefono.

Hiroto : Y asi sabremos la verdad de una vez -continuo con lo que explicaba Megumi.

Suzuno : Bueno vamos terminemos ya con esto -se quejaba.

Estuvieron un rato siguiendolo y el como buen chico despistado no se daba cuenta de nada, los chicos ivan de arbusto en arbusto caminando sin saber hacia donde iva su amigo de pronto se detuvo en un callejon solitario.

Terumi : Miren se detuvo -en lo que dijo eso todos se acomodaron escondiendose detras de un basurero lo suficientemente lejos como para que Midorikawa no los viera ni oyera.

Megumi : Ahora nos toca esperar al otro sujeto.

Suzuno : Sera mejor que llegue pronto esto ya me esta hartando -empezaba a quejarse.

Hiroto : Ten un poco de paciencia ya pasamos por mucho como para darnos por vencidos en este momento.

Suzuno : De acuerdo -se resigno.

A unos pocos metros de ahi...

Endo : No creen que terminamos la practica muy pronto?...yo queria seguir jugando-replicaba deprimido.

Goenji : Pero si estuvimos jugando durante mas de 6 horas -respondio con seriedad y tranquilidad despues de todo conocia muy bien a su maniatico amigo adorador del futbol.

Endo : ¿Oh en serio? yo lo senti como 2 horas.

Kido : Ay Endo nunca cambiaras -dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Fubuki : Capitan no se preocupe tanto, mañana es otro dia y podra jugar mas -trataba de animarlo.

Endo : Si pero yo queria jugar mas hoy -dijo aun deprimido.

Kido : (Es Megumi) -penso mientras dirijia su vista hacia el basurero luego se percato de los demas- ¿Oigan ya vieron quienes estan ahi? -hablo ignorando la depresion futbolistica de Endo y señalando a los intento de detectives, todos voltearon a ver.

Endo : Pero si son Hiroto, Terumi, Suzuno y Megumi.

Goenji : ¿Dijiste Megumi? (esta con ellos otra vez) y que estan haciendo? -dijo si ser muy evidente con sus celos.

Fubuki : Parece como si espiaran a alguien.

Endo : Porque no vamos a ver -dijo y sin mas se acerco sigilosamente a sus amigos.

Regresando al basurero...

Hiroto : Me pregunto que es lo que estara pasando con Midorikawa -decia con algo de preocupacion la cual Megumi noto.

Megumi : Tranquilo Hiroto no debe algo muy grave...digo el es nuestro amigo que tan malo puede ser -decia para calmarlo pero sin notar que estaba demasiado cerca de la cara de Hiroto lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara.

Hiroto : S-si gra-gracias Megumi -tartamudeaba por la cercania, Megumi no se daba cuenta del sonrojo de Hiroto por ello le dedico una sonrisa lo que lo puso mas rojo todavia- (Respira Hiroto relajate) -pensaba el pelirrojo y sin persar le devolvio la sonrisa lo cual no le gusto mucho a cierto albino.

Suzuno : ¿Ya es suficiente no? -reclamaba.

Terumi : Suzuno calmate ella solo trata de despreocupar un poco a Hiroto -los miro a ambos y entendio el porque de la reaccion de Suzuno- Aunque... -no quiso continuar porque no queria comenzar una pelea entre el albino y el pelirrojo, todos lo miraron- No nada, jajaja -reia nervioso.

Megumi : Sera mejor estar un poco mas callados o sino Midorikawa podria sospechar.

Chicos : Esta bien -se callaron.

Hiroto : (Espero que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo).

Suzuno : (Maldito Hiroto sera mejor que no se le vuelva a acercar tanto otra vez).

Terumi : (Lo que se puede hacer por una mujer...hay Megumi si supieras lo linda que puedes llegar a ser...¿que estoy diciendo?).

Mientras los chicos estaban atrapados en sus pensamientos por detras alguien se les acercaba.

Megumi : (Ya me estoy deseperando).

¿? : Oigan que estan haciendo?

Esa voz los asusto tanto a todos que estuvieron a punto de gritar y asimismo arruinar el plan pero no paso nada debido a que cuando Megumi iva a gritar Hiroto le tapo la boca con la mano y a este Suzuno y a el Terumi y a el Megumi.

Megumi : Mmmmm -dijo sin quitarse la mano de Hiroto de la boca.

Endo : ¿Que?

Megumi : se quito la mano de Hiroto y dijo- ¿Que, que demonios haces aqui?

Endo : Es que los vimos muy sospechosos y -no termino porque fue interrumpido.

Hiroto : Alto ¿los vimos?...¿quienes? -ya todos se habian destapado la boca.

Detrás Endo venian Goenji, Kido y Fubuki.

Endo : Pues ellos -dijo sonriendo.

Kido : ¿Que rayos estan haciendo aqui?

Fubuki : ¿Ese es Midorikawa?

Goenji : ¿Lo estan espiando?

Nuestros detectives se repartieron miradas sin responder ninguna de las preguntas de sus amigos.

Endo : ¿Y bien que es lo que pasa?

Los otros suspiraron rendidos y entonces les explicaron todo.

Kido : Asi que es eso -dijo ya acomodado para unirse a la fiesta de los espias.

Goenji : ¿Y por que simplemente no le preguntaron?

Terumi : Pues simplemente preguntarle no iva a funcionar.

Megumi : Si...ademas Hiroto lo intento pero el no nos dio ni siquiera una pista.

Hiroto : Si y por eso decidimos seguirlo para verlo con nuestros propios ojos.

Endo : ¿Estan seguros?

Suzuno : No Endo mi gran sueño siempre fue hacer de Sherlock Holmes y seguir al idiota de Midorikawa y ver que planea -dijo en tono sarcastico.

Endo : Ahhh con que era eso pero si querias hacer eso porque esperaste hasta ahora Suzuno -dijo despues de haberse tragado el sarcasmo de Suzuno.

Suzuno : Endo SERAS-empezo a elevar un poco la voz.

Megumi : Shhh no hables tan fuerte.

Suzuno: ...

Goenji : Endo lo que dijo Suzuno es mentira lo que -fue interrumpido.

Endo : ¿Que? mentira pero para que me dices eso si no es verdad? -elevo la voz.

Megumi : Shhh mas bajo.

Endo : Lo siento...continua Goenji.

Goenji : Bueno lo que si es cierto es lo que dijeron Megumi, Hiroto y Terumi ¿entiendes?

Endo : Si ahora si -dijo con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

Fubuki : ¿Oigan cuanto llevan esperando? -pregunto algo impaciente.

Terumi : Mucho y ya me estoy cansando.

Hiroto : Ya llegara tenemos que ser pacientes.

Terumi : ¿No crees que ya fuimos muy pacientes?

Hiroto : Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que pasa -elevo la voz.

Megumi: Shhh no tan alto.

Hiroto: ...

Fubuki : (Espero que la persona a la que esperan llegue pronto o esto no terminara bien).

¿? : ¿que hacen?

Megumi : Esa voz...-volteo y vio a Haruna y a todas las otras gerentes junto con Lika y Touko- Chicas -los demas voltearon.

Endo : Hey por que ella no los asusto como cuando me oyeron a mi -se quejo como niño chiquito.

Kido : Pues porque mi hermana tiene una linda voz.

Endo : ¿Estas diciendo que mi voz es horrible?

Natsumi : Oigan no peleen -hablo con un tono normal pero algo alto para lo que estaban haciendo.

Megumi : Shhh bajale dos Natsumi que nos arruinas el plan.

Fuyuka : ¿Que plan? -pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Fubuki : Estamos espiando a alguien -dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Lika: Ah Espiando ... Espiando -elevo La Voz de lo ultimo.

Megumi : Shhh que sino se nos va por el retrete todo lo que hemos hecho.

Fuyuka : ¿Pero a quien espian?

Touko leer TAPO su boca Lika como medida preventiva para el grito.

Todos : A el -dijeron señalando a nuestro "criminal".

Aki : ¿A Midorikawa? -por la sorpresa casi lo grita.

Megumi: Shhh Aki replico -LE.

Aki: pérdida.

Los demas le contaron a las chicas lo que pasaba y ellas entonces decidieron unirseles.

Endo : Ya estoy harto de esperar.

Goenji : Tenemos que, asi que estate quieto.

Endo: ...

Touko : Oye Endo crees que esa persona que esperan llegue pronto? -susurraba para que Midorikawa no la oyera pero...

Endo : ¿Que dices Touko? -tambien estaba logrando que Endo no la escuchara.

Touko : ¿Que si crees que la persona a la que esperan llegue pronto? -aun susurraba.

Endo : ¿Ahhh? -seguia sin escuchar.

Touko : ¿que si -esta vez lo decia en voz alta.

Megumi : Shhh que te puede escuchar.

Por acto reflejo Touko se tapo la boca y no dijo mas, por otro lado Hiroto que no apartaba la vista de Midorikawa se percato de algo.

Hiroto : Oigan todos hay alguien que se esta acercando a Midorikawa desde el otro lado del callejon.

Ahora todos miraban espectantes casi sin parpadear esperando a que algo pasara, el otro sujeto caminaba lentamente hacia su amigo no supieron quien era porque estaba algo oscuro.

Midorikawa : Llegas tarde -dijo muy enojado pues al igual que los demas espectadores del show el habia tenido que esperar mucho.

¿? : ...

Midorikawa : ¿Tienes lo que te pedi? -pregunto con mucha impaciencia.

Los demas escuchaban muy atentos y varios ya habian sacado conclusiones de lo que estaban viendo.

Kido: No. ...

Endo : Puede...

Suzuno: Ser ...

Terumi : No se porque pero esto me recuerda a una pelicula que vi sobre la mafia.

Touko: ¿Midorikawa está involucrada en "ese" tipo de negocio?

Lika : Ya decia yo que era demasiado bueno.

Hiroto : No es verdad.

Megumi : No yo no lo creo el era demasiado bueno.

Lika Tu lo Dijiste era Ya no hay mas.

Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka : ... -las gerentes solo intercambiaron miradas no sabian que decir.

Fubuki : No saquen conclusiones.

Goenji : Debe haber alguna explicacion razonable.

Hiroto : Si es cierto seguro que hay algo que no sabemos.

Siguieron viendo la escena esperando una respuesta.

¿? : ...

Midorikawa : Responde ¿tienes lo que te pedi? -el otro le extendio la mano como para que le diera algo- Ah no primero lo mio.

¿? : ¿Por quien me tomas imbesil?

Todos : (Esa voz es de) -una voz que reconocerian aunque estuviera en el otro lado del mundo.

Megumi : ¡NAGUMO! -ahora fue ella la que grito.

Todos : Shhh haz silencio -esta vez fue Megumi a la que callaron.

Megumi : Lo siento (ese idiota me las va a pagar ¿que rayos esta haciendo con Midorikawa?) -penso para luego seguir viendo la escena.

Midorikawa : Bueno ten aqui esta lo tuyo -le entrego un sobre.

Nagumo : Bien veamos -lo reviso y ¿que habia adentro?...nada mas y nada menos que dinero- Si esta completo...aqui tienes lo tuyo -y le da una caja algo grande.

Midorikawa empezo a revisar la caja y luego de romper el sello la abrio, los chicos estaban que les daba un infarto de la emocion de saber que contenia la condenada caja.

Midorikawa : Siiiii, por fin juntos otra vez -decia muy emocionado mientras sacaba lo que tenia dentro la caja.

Y era...

.

.

.

Todos : ¡¿HELADO?! -gritaron solo que esta vez nadie los callo y los otros dos si escucharon.

Nagumo : Dejaste que te siguieran idiota -lo regañaba.

Midorikawa : ¿Chicos que hacen todos aqui? -luego recordo lo que tenia en las manos- No es lo que creen -intentaba escudarse ocultando algo obvio.

Hiroto : Oh en serio no estuviste todo el dia de ayer y hoy actuando casi como un mafioso solo para conseguir tu maldito helado -replico muy enojado

Midorikawa : Entoces si es lo que creen -dijo sabiendo que ya no lo podria ocultar

Nagumo : ¿Actuando como un mafioso? Midorikawa eres pesimo fingiendo -decia sin saber que el tambien estaba hielo muy delgado.

Suzuno : Y tu que vas a venir a hablar si tambien estas metido en esto -le dijo ya muy enojado.

Terumi: El todo esto ¿por qué tu Nagumo aquí?

Nagumo : No molestes yo solo le consegui su dichoso helado -respondio sin darle importancia.

Megumi : ¿Y todo ese dinero es por...

Nagumo : Esto es mi compensacion -dijo mientras le mostraba el dinero pero Suzuno noto algo- No pensaras que iva a hacer esto gratis ¿o si?

Suzuno : Un momento ese billete tiene el dibujo de un balon.

Nagumo : ¿Y eso que?

Suzuno : Este fue uno de los billetes que le di a Midorikawa -volteo a verlo enojado.

Midorikawa: Jajaja -reia Nervioso.

Suzuno : ¡¿PARA ESTO FUE QUE ME PEDISTE EL DINERO PRESTADO?! -le gritaba de lo furioso que estaba.

Midorikawa : Si te decia que era para esto no me lo ivas a prestar -le decia ya muy nervioso porque el otro lo habia asustado con sus gritos.

Suzuno : ¡PERO CLARO QUE NO! -repondio otra vez con gritos.

Midorikawa: Usted ve razón había -aun nervioso.

Suzuno estaba por golpearlo pero Megumi lo detuvo para preguntarle algo a Midorikawa.

Megumi : Oye entiendo eso pero ¿y lo del papel que te vi dandole a Nagumo a escondidas? -preguntaba pues eso aun no estaba claro.

Midorikawa : Oh eso...es que este helado es muy raro de conseguir y Nagumo no entendia el nombre asi que se lo escribi en un papel y se lo di.

Megumi : Ahhh ahora entiendo y si es muy raro de conseguir tu de donde lo sacaste? -señalando a Nagumo.

Nagumo : Conozco a alguien.

Megumi: Pero en el final.

Touko : Oye Megumi mejor no digas mas no vaya a ser que despues te llamen a declarar -advertia a su amiga.

Megumi : No crees que estas exa... -lo penso mejor- ¿Sabes que? tienes razon yo mejor no pregunto mas.

Terumi : Bueno...ahora continuando aqui yo tambien quiero saber que paso cuando desapareciste hoy del entrenamiento de futbol? -seguian interrogando.

Endo : Oh estaban entrenando muy bien-dijo muy alegremente a lo que todos respondieron con una mirada de ese no es el punto.

Terumi : Bueno...responde.

Midorikawa : Es que tenia que darle a Nagumo el dinero para que comprara el helado -dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

Todos estaban empezando a entender lo que pasaba hasta que a alguien se le ocurrio hacer una pregunta obvia.

Goenji : Aun hay algo que no entiendo...por que hiciste todo esto a escondidas? -voltearon a ver a Midorikawa con mucha curiosidad

Kido : Es cierto...que a ti te guste el helado no es ningun secreto.

Aki : Si yo tampoco entiendo.

Natsumi : Mejor dejemos que el hable.

Midorikawa: Lo ... -volteo're ir a ver a Hiroto.

Hiroto : Que pasa dilo de una vez -dijo impaciente.

Midorikawa : El me amenazo -señalando a...

Todos : ¿Hiroto? -nadie podia ocultar su asombro.

Megumi : ¿Pero que?

Suzuno : Ahora si me las pagas -refiriendose a Hiroto.

Hiroto : Eso no es cierto yo no lo amenace...eso es mentira -se defendia.

Midorikawa : No es mentira, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste -le recordaba.

FLASHBACK

Estaban Hiroto y Midorikawa en la sala de su casa, el primero viendo television y el otro impaciente revisando el refrigerador...

Midorikawa : ¿Que? ya no hay helado -decia triste.

Hiroto : Deja de pensar tanto en helado.

Midorikawa : NOOO YO QUIERO MI HELADO -gritaba.

Hiroto : YA BASTA MIDORIKAWA -grito- si sigues comiendo tanto helado sufriras las consecuencias -dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

Midorikawa trago saliva mientras pensaba (¿consecuencias?).

FIN FLASHBACK

Hiroto : Yo me referia a las consecuencias de comer tanto helado no a algo que yo te fuera a hacer.

Midorikawa : Pues a eso sono.

Suzuno : Estoy harto de todo este show de payasos me voy a casa -dijo enojado y se fue.

Terumi : Te acompaño esto fue una perdida de tiempo -dijo tranquilamente.

Lika : Ven les dije que Midorikawa era inocente -decia mientras asintia.

Touko : Pero si tu habias dicho todo lo contrario -ambas ivan discutiendo mientras tambien se ivan.

Haruna : Ya se esta haciendo tarde sera mejor irnos chicas -refiriendose a las otras gerentes.

Aki: Ella Vamonos.

Natsumi : Todo esto por una tonteria...no quiero caminar voy a llamar a la limosina.

Fuyuka : Natsumi ya paso todo, mejor sera olvidarlo, algun dia nos reiremos de esto-y asi se fueron las gerentes.

Endo : No es tan tarde vamos a jugar futbol chicos.

Fubuki : Creo que ya jugamos mucho por hoy.

Goenji : Si yo tambien.

Endo : ¿Tu tambien quieres jugar?

Kido : Endo el se refiere a que ya es muy tarde y deberiamos irnos -dijo mientras se alejaba para irse y los otros lo seguian.

Y de esa manera se fueron todos quedando solo Megumi y Nagumo.

Nagumo : Yo tambien me largo, este fue un largo dia -se disponia a irse pero alguien lo detuvo.

Megumi : Oye antes de que te vayas...ten -saco un papelito y le escribio algo para luego irse.

Nagumo : (Al fin me dio su telefono) -pensaba muy seguro y a la vez emocionado mientras intentaba ver que decia el papel- ¿Eh?...maldicion -dijo y luego se fue muy molesto.

.

.

.

NOTA :

Helado de vainilla con sirope de chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les gusto?...si les gusto dejen reviews y si no también, <strong>

**solo háganme saber su opinión soy nueva y me gustaría mejorar en lo mas que pueda**

**y sin mas me despido...;)**


End file.
